A Year To Remember Series: The Perfect Gift
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: This is the sequal to A Year To Remember. Its Lanny's first Christmas with her new found parents. How will that go! Also, Russ is coming to visit his Niece!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequal to A Year To Remember. I plan on haveing a few short stories involving Lanny.

Authors Note: In this fic Booth and Brennan started dating a few weeks after Lanny came back.

Authors Note 2: Okay and I know I'm writing a story involving Christmas in August but whatever

Disclamier: Don't own Bones, Never will!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Snow fell softly to the ground as Lanny Brennan walked through down town D.C towards the Jeffersonian. Winter break had just begun and she was more then excited for her first Christmas with her new found parents. She knew her mother didn't like Christmas but she knew something that no one else knew that was sure to make her mother like Christmas. Lanny shifted her backpack to the other shoulder as she walked up the stairs to the large brick building.

Once inside Lanny flashed the guard a smile.

"Afternoon Miss Brennan," he said letting her pass by.

"Afternoon to you to Brad," she said waving to him as she started walking towards her mothers office.

"Hey mom," Lanny said dropping her backpack onto the coach and going over to her mother who was sitting at her desk.

"Umm…," she said distracted by the file on her desk, "Your father wants to see you."

"Okay," Lanny said picking up her backpack and heading out the doors once more.

Once inside the FBI building Lanny brushed the snow off her hat and pulled out her ID card. She showed it to the guard and passed through security and headed towards the elevator. Once on the correct floor she headed in the direction of her dad's office. Lanny walked into her father's office and took a seat in the chair across form his desk.

"Hey dad," she said taking off her backpack.

"I found it," he said excitedly.

"Really let me see," Lanny said equally excited.

Booth pulled out a small red velvet box from his top drawer. He opened it slowly and showed it to his daughter.

"Sweet," she said almost in a whisper.

"I hope she likes it," Booth said gazing at it.

"You hope who likes what? What's going on?" Came an all too familiar voice from the door.

Booth scrambled to close the box that had almost flew from his hand at the sound of her voice. Lanny jumped up to block the woman's view of what her father was trying to hide behind her.

"Nothing mom," Lanny yelled.

"We were just," Booth paused trying to find something to say,

"Just looking at,." Lanny said also trying to come up with something.

"You know what. I don't want to know." Brennan said looking at the two.

"Come on will be late to dinner at Angeles." Brennan said putting her arm around Lannys shoulder as Booth grabbed his jacket and followed his two favorite people.

* * *

Please Review. Tell me if I should keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for not updating. Things have been kind of crazy. Hope u like. Next chapter will be better.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was late afternoon on December 19th as Lanny sat quietly next to Dr. Zach Addy watching him piece together a shattered skull. Her eyes followed his hand, which picked up a piece fit it into its right place then stuck it there with Elmer's glue. Suddenly she was brought out of her intense stare by an excited scream coming from the bottom of the platform.

"Lanny!" yelled the voice.

She turned around and walked down the steps and was meet with a huge hug. She looked down at the blonde curly head and smiled.

"Hey Parker," she said returning the hug to her step brother.

Parker had always loved Lanny. He was so excited to find out that he had a sister, even if she was only his half sister.

"Mommy said that I get to spend all of Christmas with you, daddy, and Dr. Bones!" he said jumping around.

When Rebecca had found out about Lanny she had given Booth more custody rights because Parker loved spending time with Lanny.

Booth soon joined his two kids carrying with him 3 packages and a small suitcase.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked Lanny referring to Parker.

"Yep," she replied taking two of the colorful boxes from her dad, "Here I'll take these to mom's office."

Lanny walked into her mother's office and saw her sitting comfortably on the floor. She smiled at the scene which was familiar to the one when they first meet.

"Hey mom," she said setting down the boxes.

"What are those?" Brennan asked pointing her pen at them.

"Parkers gifts for us. Didn't you hear?" Brennan shook her head.

"Parkers spending all a week with us," Lanny exclaimed happily.

"Oh," was all Brennan said before her daughter was out the door.

A few hours had passed before Booth entered his partner's office. He was going to see if he could take Lanny tonight seeing as it was Parkers first night. But once in the office all he found was emptiness. His Partner was no where to be found. He scanned the desk to see if her purse was still there but all he found was a note.

* * *

Reviews Float My Boat 


	3. Chapter 3

I know its short but I've been busy with school starting soon and all. Theres a lot I still have to do this summer! lol. Anyways hope u like.

Disclamer: Don't own bones, cuz if I did, I wouldn't be wirting this. I would be making it happen in an episode:)

* * *

Chapter 3

Booth handed the note to Lanny once they had entered the car. Parker had fallen asleep at the lab an hour ago and now was fast asleep in the back seat. Lanny began to read the letter silently to herself.

_Dear Seeley,_

_I'm sorry for just leaving like this, but it was just too much for me to handle. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back after New Years, please watch Lanny for me. Also tell Angela not to worry. Tell Lanny I love her, and I'll be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Temperance_

Lanny looked up from the letter and turned to her father. He looked back at her with matching eyes before turning them back to the road.

"Don't tell Parker," he said his knuckles turning white he was clutching the steering wheel so hard.

Lanny nodded.

"I'm sorry Lanes that she won't be here for Christmas. But you know the story," Booth said trying to make his daughter feel better.

"I know, but what about…" she quickly turned around to make sure that Parker was asleep.

"I know, that will just have to wait," Booth said cutting her off.

Lanny sighed and turned to look out the window.

* * *

Reviews float my boat! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Hopefully i'll have the fith chapter up later. Hope you like it.

Disclamier: Don't own Bones. Duh

* * *

Chapter 4

It was December 22nd and the snow was falling steadily outside Lanny Brennan's 6th story window. She sat quietly on her bed reading a book she had checked out from the library last week. Parker sat on the floor below her bed building various creatures and vehicles out of brightly colored Lego pieces. She was just starting the 9th chapter when she heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here Parker," she said placing her bookmark in her book, setting it on the bed.

Parker nodded as he watched his sister walk out of the room.

Lanny opened the door to a guy who looked to be in his 30. He was wearing a black hat, winter coat, and blue jeans.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at him.

"Is Agent Booth around?" asked the man.

"No he's at work," Lanny said crossing her arms.

"Is Tempe here?"

Lanny looked at him suspiciously. She had never heard anyone call her mother Tempe.

"No," she replied.

The man was about to walk away but turned around again.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Lanny Brennan, you?" she replied surprised at his reaction.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief it seemed.

"I'm Russ Brennan," he managed to get out.

"Russ as in my uncle Russ?" Lanny asked

"I guess," he replied laughing and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked as Parker walked up behind her.

"Booth called and said that I should come for Christmas," Russ explained.

"Oh, you want to come in?" Lanny asked stepping back slightly to let him in.

"Thanks," he said walking in and looking around and trying to see the small figure behind Lanny, "Who's this?"

Russ squatted down to Parkers level.

"This is my step brother, Parker," Lanny replied taking Parkers hand and pulling him in front of her.

"Hi Parker, I'm Russ," Russ said waving to the little boy.

"Hi," said Parker.

"So Where is Tempe?" Russ asked standing back up.

"Um…"

* * *

Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, I love them and they make me happy!!


	5. Chapter 5

Heres chapter 5. Hope u like.

Disclamer: don't own bones

* * *

Chapter 5

Russ, Booth, and Lanny all sat around Booths small coffee table, eyes shifting nervously around. A bear sat in front of Russ and Booth, along with Brennan's note. The silence was filled with questions, and nervousness. No one knew what to say.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled excitedly as he ran into the room.

Lanny grabbed the note and put it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey bub how was your day?" booth asked placing Parker on his lap.

"Awesome, me and Lanny played legos, and trouble," he explained to his father.

Russ and Lanny smiled as Parker continued on about his day, before the phone rang in the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Lanny said picking up Russ's empty bottle and walking into the kitchen.

She set down the bottle on the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"The park," said the voice on the other end.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Lanny asked confused.

"Check the park," was all she heard before a click.

She hung up the phone and leaned back against the counter. The voice seemed oddly familiar and surprisingly comforting. She shook her head at how stupid her thoughts were and headed back into the living room.

"Who was it?" Booth asked hoping it was Brennan.

"Telemarketer," she said lying.

Later that night Lanny lay in her bed listening to Parkers light snoring from across the room on his smaller bed. Russ was on the couch outside her room and she could also hear his snoring, but that wasn't what was keeping her up. _Check the park _kept playing over and over in her mind. After another hour of tossing and turning Lanny threw back the covers and walked quietly towards the door of the apartment. She slipped her feet into her boats, threw on a coat, hat and mittens and snuck out of the door.

The snow crunched beneath her feet as she walked down the sidewalk. It was late and the all she saw were a few dog walkers, and a car here and there. When the man had said the park she was assuming it was the one that Parker loved to play at, the one that she walked through on her way to school. She walked the all too familiar path towards the playground. Once she was there she looked around for anyone or anything. She was about to turn around and go home when she spotted a dark figure sitting on a bench. She knew she shouldn't go up to dark figures in the middle of the night, but her gut was telling her to go see who it was.

Lanny walked towards the bench and once she was close enough she could tell who it was. Once at the bench she sat down next to the person.

"Hey mom," Lanny said.

* * *

Once again: REVIEWS FLOAT MY BOAT! 


	6. Chapter 6

I know its short but the last chapter should be up either tonight or tommorw. I've just been really busy lately with school starting soon and all. So hope you like.

Dislcalmer: dont' own

* * *

Chapter 6

Brennan's head shot up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Lanny? What are you doing out here? How did you know that I was here?" she asked.

"While I'm out here looking for you, and I really don't know how I knew you were here." Lanny said pulling her hat over her ears, "Why did you leave?"

Brennan looked around nervously before answering.

"Everything is happening so fast. I mean everything with you, and then Parker staying for Christmas." She paused looking over at her daughter. "Its just I'm not used to having…a family. I was scared."

Lanny looked up at her mother that was now close to tears.

"Mom you don't have to be scared. I love you, dad loves you, and I'm sure Parker does to. I mean you should have seen Parker yesterday. He couldn't stop talking about how Dr. Bones was coming for Christmas." Lanny smiled at her mother.

Brennan reached over and embraced her daughter in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you guys instead of running." She said quietly.

"So does that mean you're going to come for Christmas?" Lanny asked hopefully.\

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the final chapter, I hope you like it. I am thinking of writing another one with Lanny in it.

Disclamer: don't own

Also thank you to everyone that reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate it! You are the ones that keep me writing!

* * *

Chapter 7

Parker ran excitedly around Brennan's apartment singing jingle bells. Brennan dodged the ecstatic young boy as she carried four large boxes out of her room and into the living room. Russ and Booth were attempting to finish making dinner while Lanny hung the last few ornaments on the brightly colored tree.

"Dinner is finally finished," Booth yelled from the kitchen.

Brennan, Lanny, and Parker walked into the kitchen and where surprised to see the table set and ready.

"Good job guys," Brennan said taking a seat next to Booth.

Just as everyone sat down and prepared to eat there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Lanny who was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk.

She set it down on the table and went to the door. Once she opened it she was meet with, once again, an unfamiliar face.

"Can I help you?" she asked the older man crossing her arms.

The man didn't say anything, but instead embraced Lanny in a hug.

"Umm…I hope you don't mind me asking but, who are you?" Lanny said trying to back up.

"Oh, sorry." The man said stepping back, "I'm your grandfather, Max."

Lanny almost passed out. She knew the whole story.

"Lanny, who is it?" he mother called from the kitchen.

Lanny turned around to tell her mother, "Mom its Grandpa."

"What?" Brennan asked, "I don't see anyone."

Lanny turned back to the door and was surprised to see no one there. She stepped out into the hallway and still didn't see anyone.

"I guess I was just seeing things." Lanny said looking the other way down the hall.

Her mother walked back into the kitchen and Lanny was about to follow but she saw something outside the door. She bent down and picked up a small brightly colored box. She smiled as she read the card.

_To my one and only granddaughter, Lanny Christen Brennan. I'll always be watching out for you._

_Love,_

_Your grandfather_

She opened the small box and pulled out a small heart shaped locket. The outside read LCB, and on the inside was a picture her grandfather, and her grandmother. She put the locket around her neck, the card in her pocket and walked back into the kitchen to join the rest of her family.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Everyone sat in Brennan's living room opening up the last of the presents after a very delicious Christmas dinner.

"Thank you everyone," Lanny said staking her presents next to her and looking over to her father.

"Okay, now that everyone has finished opening there presents I have one more special one." Booth said walking over to the chair that Brennan was sitting in.

He knelt down in front of her while Russ, Parker, and Lanny stood back and watched what was happening.

"Temperance even thou the last few days have been a little crazy I still plan on giving you this present," Booth said smiling, while Lanny laughed quietly behind him, "Now I know what your beliefs are and what you think of marriage, but I'm going to ask anyways. Temperance Brennan, will you please marry me?"

Brennan opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. She looked over Booths shoulder and saw three hopeful faces behind him.

"Pretty please Dr. Bones," Parker said smiling at her.

Brennan laughed and smiled.

"Yes," she said jumping towards Booth and kissing him only to find that the youngest on looker was not fond of seeing his dad kissing people. Even if it was his new step mom

"It really was the perfect gift," Russ said to Lanny who high fived him in return.

"Score!" Parker yelled running up to Booth and Brennan.

Lanny and Russ also walked over to them. The five of them where pushed into a family hug by an over excited Parker. Everyone laughed as he squeezed in between Brennan and Booth.

"Marry Christmas everyone," Russ said ruffling Parkers hair.

Max smiled to himself as he stood outside the door listening to his two children and there new family.

"Marry Christmas indeed."

* * *

Its the last chapter so please review! 


End file.
